It's All About Us!
by Ruruberry
Summary: Chapter 3 : Compicated hubungan antara IchiRukiSasuSaku berlanjut. Kali ini Sasuke memiliki syarat untuk pergi ke Konoha bersama Rukia. Tapi ditengah perjalanan, ia bertemu teman lamanya. "Sasuke-kun?".. "Kau tidak berencana mengganggu tunanganku kan?"
1. First Looking

**Sungguh, aku ga nyangka akhirnya buat fic ini juga.****  
****Baiklah, just cekidot!****  
**

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

Summary : Sasuke, seorang murid pindahan dari Konoha mulai memasuki Karakura bersama Sakura dan Naruto. Apa yang akan terjadi? 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

Disclaimer:  
Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
**It's All about Us © Ruruberry**  
Genre : Romance / Drama  
Rated : T (mungkin menuju M #plakk)  
Main Pair : SasuRuki  
Pairs this chapter : IchiRuki x SasuSaku  
WARNING : abal, gaje, OOC!  
Please, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

"Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke! Kalian ku tugaskan pergi ke Karakura untuk misi yang baru." ucapan dari seorang Hokage ke-5 telah terpampang dihadapan. Semua kaget, kecuali Sasuke yang dengan santainya menghadapi ini.

"Ta-tapi, Hokage-sama.. Kami tidak tau dimana Karakura, dan Sasuke baru saja kembali. Bagaimana bisa?" sanggah Sakura dengan tergesa-gesa. Sang Hokage hanya tersenyum lalu menatap sang Uchiha.

"Ini demi Sasuke," jawabnya. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

**FLASHBACK**

"Selamat datang kembali di Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke." sapa seorang wanita berambut kuning panjang tersebut, sang Hokage ke-5 Tsunade.

"Terima kasih. Aku hanya tertarik dengan apa yang anda katakan." jawabnya.

"Baik, begini. Aku dengar di sebuah kota yang memang jauh dari sini, Karakura. Disana ada seorang shinigami yang menyamar menjadi seorang manusia, dan ia adalah kuncinya." jelas Tsunade seraya menunjukan sebuah foto. Sasuke pun mengambil foto tersebut.

"Shinigami?" tanyanya. Ia melihat seorang perempuan yang tengah tersenyum sambil menghafalkan postur tubuh gadis dalam foto tersebut.

"Penghubung antara dunia manusia dan dunia roh. Aku tidak tau bagaimana caramu, yang jelas dengan ini kau bisa menemuinya," Tsunade memejamkan matanya. "Menemui, Uchiha Itachi."

FLASH BACK END 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

"Jadi Sasuke bisa bertemu dengan Itachi ya?" tanya Naruto. "Baiklah, aku pasti membantumu Sasuke!" lanjutnya bersemangat. Sakura hanya tersenyum. Ia masih tak menyangka, laki-laki yang paling dicintainya sekarang kembali dihadapannya.

"Satu lagi, kalian akan menjadi murid disebuah sekolah bernama Karakura. Sedangkan Kakashi, menyamarlah menjadi guru." ucap Tsunade mantap dan semua mengangguk.

"Sai akan ikut dengan kalian sedangkan Yamatto masih menjalani tugas lain. Sai menunggu kalian digerbang. Berangkatlah!" perintah sang Hokage. Semuanya dengan semangat mulai bersiap. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

**GERBANG KONOHA**

****  
"Apa semua lengkap?" tanya Kakashi sebagai ketua team.

"LENGKAP!" jawab lainnya serempak.

"Baiklah, team 7 berangkat!" aba-aba Kakashi membuat semuanya berlari menuju Karakura.

"Tunggu aku, Nii-san." batin Sasuke. Raut wajahnya menandakan ia ingin segera bertemu dengan kakaknya itu. Sakura yang sedari tadi menatap Sasuke merasa cemas, apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. "Sasuke-kun.." 

*~ Ruruberry ~*

**The Next Day**

******Karakura Gakuen**

"Pagi Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san!" sapa gadis berambut orange terang itu kepada dua sahabatnya.

"Pagi Inoue." jawab yang disapa dengan kompak. Mereka kemudian duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing.

"Hey Ichigo, ku dengar akan ada murid baru ya?" tanya Rukia.

"Bukan hanya itu Kuchiki-san, tapi katanya akan ada guru baru juga loh!" tambah Orihime.

"Aku tidak peduli." jawab Ichigo santai. Tiba-tiba seseorang masuk ke dalam kelas mereka, seorang laki-laki tinggi dengam masker putih yang menutupi bagian bibirnya.

"Selamat pagi" sapanya.

"Pagi!" jawab murid-murid serempak.

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi, aku yang akan mengajar pelajaran olahraga mulai hari ini." jelasnya. "Mohon bantuannya."

"Kakashi-sensei, apa tidak ada murid baru juga?" tanya Keigo tergesa-gesa. Kakashi tersenyum, terlihat jelas dari guratan masker yang dikenakannya. "Tentu saja ada, masuklah"

4 siswa baru memasuki ruangan dan mereka berdiri ditengah. Semuanya saling berbisik, mengomentari siswa-siswi baru tersebut.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan aku suka ramen!" sapa Naruto mengawali perkenalannya.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura, salam kenal." sapa Sakura dengan senyumnya. Dalam innernya ia kaget melihat banyaknya gadis cantik yang bisa menyainginya. Dalam fikirannya, ia bertanya-tanya, "Bagaimana bila Sasuke terpikat?"

"Aku Sai," sapa Sai dengan senyum khasnya dan banyak pula siswi yang terkagum akan ketampanan Sai. Sasuke terdiam, entah ia tidak tau harus bagaimana atau apa.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa tidak memperkenalkan diri?" desis Sakura.

"Hn? Namaku Uchiha Sasuke" jawabnya singkat namun dapat menghipnotis siswi-siswi dihadapannya.

"Uchiha?" tanya pemilik mata violet tersebut ketika menatap sang Uchiha. Sasuke mendengarnya walau samar dan ia pun menatap Rukia. Saling menatap selama beberapa saat. "Gadis dalam foto itu? Shinigami itu ternyata." batin Sasuke. Tanpa aba-aba, ia menuju ke bangku Rukia dan Rukia pun berdiri karena merasakan Reiatsu hebat yang berasal dari Sasuke.

"Boleh aku tau namamu?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia." jawabnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kakashi-sensei, aku ingin duduk disebelah gadis ini!" pinta Sasuke. Permintaan tersebut sukses membuat seisi kelas kaget, tak terkecuali Rukia dan Sakura.

"Hey, yang duduk disebelah Rukia itu aku dan aku tidak mau pindah," cepat-cepat pemilik rambut orange itu menyela. Sasuke menatap orang tersebut tanpa ekspresi. "Kau itu mirip sekali dengan Byakuya." tambahnya.

"Nii-sama tidak seperti itu, jeruk!" ucap Rukia membela kakaknya.

"Hey Sasuke-kun! Duduk disini saja. Biar aku duduk dibelakang!" sela seorang gadis berambut orange tersebut seraya melambaikan tangan. Yap, akhirnya Sasuke pun duduk disebelah kiri Rukia yang terletak paling dekat dengan jendela dan Ichigo tetap berada disebelah kanan Rukia. Sakura memutuskan untuk duduk disebelah Ichigo, Naruto dibelakang bersama Sai.

"Baik, pelajaran kali ini teori saja. Akan ku jelaskan bagaimana teknik dasar bertarung." jelas Kakashi yang diakhiri dengan senyum khasnya. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

Saat Kakashi tengah menerangkan pelajaran, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Rukia berdering, pertanda adanya hollow didekat mereka.

"Kakashi-sensei, aku izin ke kamar mandi dulu!" ucap Rukia tegas diikuti langkah cepat Ichigo.

"Tidak apa Kakashi-sensei, mereka biasa berdua begitu." sanggah Ishida yang masih mencatat.

"Apa? Masa mau ke kamar kecil berdua begitu? Curang sekali!" ucap Naruto yang salah tanggap atas perkataan Ishida diikuti dengan tawa seisi kelas.

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja bangun, lalu menghadap Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, aku juga." ucapnya seraya berlari menyusul dua shinigami tersebut.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggil Sakura yang tanpa tanggapan tersebut.

"Sasuke juga mau masuk ke kamar kecil bersama anak itu? Dasar otak mesum! Hey, Sakura! Kau juga mau? Ayo ke kamar kecil bersamaku!" ucap Naruto dengan tanpa tanggapan dari Sakura, membuat seisi kelas ramai. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

"Berapa jumlahnya?" tanya pemilik mata hazel itu.

"3, tidak 5. Eh 10!" jawab Rukia yang bingung akan alat pendeteksinya.

"Kau menyebalkan!" ucap Ichigo yang tiba-tiba berhenti ketika melihat sepuluh menos telah menghadang mereka. Segera mereka membunuh para menos tersebut.

"Mereka terlalu kuat!" ucap Rukia.

"Tinggal satu, tapi dimana?" tanya Ichigo yang tidak menyadari bahwa menos tersebut ada dibelakang Rukia hingga ia menoleh.

"Rukia!" sang menos pun membuka mulutnya, ingin memuntahkan cero dari tubuhnya.

"Chidori nagashi,"

**CTAR!**

Petir tajam membentur menos hingga hancur berkeping-keping, membuat angin disekitar mereka terombak mengenai tubuh mereka.

"Rukia? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo seraya menghampiri Rukia, melihat kondisi tubuh partnernya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Itu tadi," jawaban Rukia terhenti ketika ia menoleh kebawah, "Uchiha Sasuke," ucapnya yang tengah terkejut melihat seorang Uchiha terakhir dibawah, terlihat jelas matanya yang menjadi merah dengan 3 titik inti yang biasa kita sebut sharingan. Sasuke membalik arah, menuju ke kelasnya seraya berkata, "Sebaiknya kalian ke kelas atau Kakashi-sensei akan mencari kalian."

"Kami mengerti." jawab Rukia singkat dengan anggukan Ichigo. Mereka segera memakai gigai dan kembali ke kelas bersama Sasuke. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

Skip  
Go Home 

*~ Ruruberry ~*

Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Sai dan Kakashi berkumpul. Sasuke menceritakan semuanya kepada teamnya dan membuat wajah Naruto memerah karena baru menyadari kalau dia salah paham.

"Ku fikir kau melihat yang enak-enak." ucap Naruto kecewa, dengan cekatan Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto dengan kencang.

"Dasar mesum!"

Sasuke melirik ke sekitar dan didapatinya seorang Rukia yang tengah berjalan didepan sekolah, dengan langkah seribu ia segera menghadang mereka.

"Kau mau apa, Sasuke?" tanya Ichigo kesal.

"Aku tidak ada perlu denganmu, aku ada perlu dengan Kuchiki" jawab Sasuke lantang.

"Hm aku juga ingin bicara denganmu Uchiha, ikut aku." Rukia menarik tangan Sasuke lalu pergi dari hadapan Ichigo.

"Rukia!"

"Sasuke!" terlihat Sakura dan Ichigo yang berucap secara bersamaan. Tanpa sadar mereka saling memandang cukup lama.

"Sasuke-kun kemana?" tanya Sakura yang bergerak mendekati Ichigo. "Mana kutau" jawab Ichigo ketus hingga membuat wajah Sakura menjadi ketus pula.

"Tidak bisa diharapkan ternyata," ucap Sakura mengejek. "Apa kau bilang?" Ichigo pun mulai naik darah dan mereka saling bertatapan. Wow!

"Dasar strawberry kepala orange!"

"Jidat lebar!"

"Jeruk busuk!"

"Nenek lampir!"

"Tidak bisa diharapkan!"

"Anak manja!" setelah mendengar ejekan terakhir Ichigo, alis Sakura berdecit lalu ia menunjuk-nunjuk Ichigo,

"Siapa yang anak manja, hah? Baik, ayo bertanding!" tantang Sakura dan Ichigo yang tempramental itu pun mengangguk pasti.

"Kita tanding basket! 1 lawan 1 sekarang!" 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

Disisi Lain

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Rukia yang tengah bersandar pada tubuh pohon kekar dihalaman belakang sekolah.

"Sebenarnya aku kemari mencarimu," jawab seorang Uchiha terakhir dari balik pohon tersebut. "Aku ingin tau tentang seseorang, tentang...Itachi Uchiha." lanjutnya tegas. Rukia sedikit terkejut namun ia meredam emosinya. "Aku tau kau adalah adik dari Uchiha-taichou, tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan informasi apapun." jawab Rukia tanpa embel-embel.

(A/N : Oh ya, aku pakai Uchiha-taichou karna setiap taichou di Bleach pasti memakai nama belakang seperti, "Hitsugaya-taichou", "Ichimaru-taichou", "Kuchiki-taichou" dsb)

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke yang mulai emosi.

"Itu rahasiaku sebagai seorang shinigami, kami tidak mungkin memberitau orang asing sepertimu" jawab Rukia, "Tapi aku adik dari Itachi!" geram Sasuke, Rukia hanya tersenyum

"Butuh alasan lebih dari itu untuk bertemu dengannya" jawab Rukia santai. Sasuke memojokkan Rukia, kedua tangannya ia tempelkan ke pohon dan wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Rukia.

"Katakan padaku, apapun yang kau tau tentang Itachi!" ujar Sasuke. Rukia membelai pipi Sasuke, seakan berakting luluh pada laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Shit!" Sasuke menghindar dari Rukia dan Rukia mengambil kesempatan untuk melepaskan diri dari Sasuke.

"Aku tau kau tidak akan tahan dengan gadis-gadis yang biasanya mengganggumu. Jangan fikir aku sama dengan mereka." ucap Rukia dengan senyumnya, lalu ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke yang merasa malu menarik tangan Rukia lalu mendekapnya erat, ibu jarinya ia letakkan dibibir bawah Rukia.

"Sekarang siapa yang menjadi tuannya?" tanya Sasuke seraya melihat wajah Rukia yang terkejut, berwajah aneh dengan blushing diwajahnya.

"Beritau aku, dimana Itachi? Atau aku akan membuatmu mengatakannya dengan cara lain" ancam Sasuke yang mulai mencium bibir Rukia. Tekanan dari bibir Sasuke yang lama kelamaan semakin kuat membuat Rukia lemas dan kehabisan oksigen.

Sasuke hanya bersmirk ria, ia segera memakai jurus Tsukiyominya lalu melepaskan bibir Rukia. "Uchiha-taichou, ada di Seireitei, divisi 5 bersama Hinamori Momo." setelah itu Rukia jatuh pingsan dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Apa yang dia bicarakan?" Sasuke menurunkan Rukia, menyandarkannya pada pohon tadi. "Dia merepotkan," 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

"Kau siap kalah, jeruk?" tanya Sakura dengan PeDenya dan tentu, Ichigo hanya terkekeh. "Dalam mimpimu, jidat lebar!"

Sakura mulai mendrible bola kesana kemari, mengecoh Ichigo hingga ia hampir sampai untuk memasukan bola.

"Lihat ini jeruk!" Sakura melempar bola tersebut, namun dengan cekatan Ichigo memotongnya. "Sombong sekali kau!" ejek Ichigo yang kemudian berlari menuju ke arah lain tapi Sakura yang cepat memotongnya.

"Hehehe, kau fikir cuma kau yang jago basket?" ucap Sakura. "Urusai!" Ichigo segera mengambil langkah mencoba merebut bola Sakura namun Sakura tetap mempertahankan bolanya.

"Shit!" desis Sakura yang kebingungan mengecoh Ichigo yang berada dibelakangnya. Tanpa fikir panjang, Sakura membalik arah dengan kaki kirinya yang tanpa disadari membuat kaki kirinya terkilir dan terjatuh. Sakura hanya menutup matanya.

"Empuk," batin Sakura. Ketika ia membuka matanya, ia melihat Ichigo yang mendekapnya.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Ichigo khawatir.

"Kau mencari kesempatan ya jeruk?" tanya Sakura yang mencoba berdiri, "Aku tidak a-.." kata-katanya terputus, ia terjatuh lagi.

"AAAAA-.." Ichigo menjerit karena ternyata lutut Sakura menabrak 'itu'nya Ichigo hingga Ichigo menjerit. (sukurin.. XD) . Tapi, jeritan Ichigo hanya seperdetik saja karena ternyata Sakura jatuh tepat dengan lekatnya kedua bibir mereka, mengunci jeritan Ichigo yang dapat mengundang orang lain datang.

**TO BE CONTINUE..****  
**

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

Yahaaaa.. Aneh yo.. OOC dah kayanya, but RnR please.. w  
Oh ya, vote please! 

Enaknya di fic ini akhirannya gimana?  
1. IchiSaku & SasuRuki happy ending  
2. IchiRuki & SasuSaku normal  
3. IchiSaku & SasuRuki sad ending  
4. Semua mati! [ M nya jadi Gore Lemon #plakk ]

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	2. I Won't Let You Go To Soul Society!

Chapter 2 

*~ Ruruberry ~*

Summary : Sasuke, seorang murid pindahan dari Konoha mulai memasuki Karakura bersama Sakura dan Naruto. Apa yang akan terjadi? 

*~ Ruruberry ~*

Disclaimer:  
Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
It's All About Us! © Ruruberry  
Genre : Romance / Drama  
Rated : T  
Pair : SasuRuki, IchiSaku slight IchiRuki SasuSaku and SaiHime  
WARNING : Abal, aneh, agak OOC, Miss typo..  
Please, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

It's All Abot Us!

"I won't let you go to Soul Society" 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

**Sakura P.O.V****  
**  
Tak kusangka bibir kami bersentuhan, aku menatap matanya lekat dengan rona merah lekat diwajahku. Tubuhku tidak mau bergerak, otakku bergerak namun tubuhku menolak. Kenapa ini?

"Sa-ku-ra" suara darinya menyadarkanku, membuatku bangkit seketika dan menutupi bibirku. Menjaga jarak aku dan dia sekitar 5 meter. Ia terduduk lalu menutupi bibirnya dengan lengan kekarnya. Aku terdiam, menatap sekitarku dan tiba-tiba saja ku lihat sosok lelaki tampan berjalan ke arahku.

"Sedang apa? Kakashi menunggu kita kan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk dan segera berlari menjauhi mereka.

**Sakura P.O.V End****  
**

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

Seorang laki-laki berwajah datar dan tampan mendekati pemilik mata Hazel tersebut. Yang dituju hanya tertunduk kaku tanpa merespon.

"Jaga perempuanmu Kurosaki" ucapnya. Ichigo menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap sosok Uchiha dan tanpa disadari ia memukulnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo yang tengah naik pitam tersebut. Sasuke membersihkan wajahnya, tanpa berucap ia berjalan menjauhi Ichigo seraya menunjuk sebuah arah sebagai petunjuk dimana Rukia. Ichigo yang melihat arah tersebut mengambil langkah seribu menuju ke tempat Rukia. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

"RUKIA?" ucap pemilik mata hazel tersebut yang kemudian menggendong Rukia menuju UKS. Ichigo mendesis kesal. Disampingnya ada Rukia yang tengah terbujur lemah namun kejadian bersama Sakura terus membayang-bayanginya.

"Ichigo.." suara lemah itu kembali terdengar. Ichigo mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok pemilik mata violet tersebut, ia tersenyum lemah lalu terduduk. "Aku tidak apa, aku harus kembali ke Soul Society sekarang." lanjutnya yang tengah memencet tombol-tombol pada ponselnya.

"Kau itu sedang sakit tau! Setidaknya tunggu Inoue mengobatimu!" jawab Ichigo.

"Biar aku saja," suara lain tiba-tiba terdengar. Keduanya menoleh, menatap kearah pemilik rambut soft pink dihadapan mereka. Ichigo yang semula kaget, mulai memalingkan wajahnya. "Rukia-san, maafkan Sasuke-kun." lanjutnya seraya mendekati Rukia, ia langsung mengobati sekujur tubuh Rukia dari rasa lemah dan tak berdaya.

"Apa boleh buat kan?" jawab Rukia singkat. Setelah selesai, ia segera melepas gigainya dan berlari entah kemana.

"Sial!" tiba-tiba suara lain terdengar, sang Uchiha muncul dan langsung mengejar Rukia dari belakang.

"SASUKE-KUN!"  
"SASUKE!" lagi, kali ini Ichigo dan Sakura serempak menjawab. Keduanya saling bertatapan tanpa ada kata diantara mereka.

...

"Kurosaki-kun!" suara lain terdengar dari arah pintu yang kemudian terbuka. Seorang perempuan memasuki ruang UKS tersebut bersama seorang laki-laki.

"Inoue?"  
"Sai?" kembali mereka berucap serempak. Seperti ada ikatan batin yang memaksa otak mereka berucap bersamaan hingga keduanya memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalian semangat sekali?" tanya Sai mengejek dan Orihime hanya mengangguk.

"Sakura-san dan Kurosaki-kun kompak ya? Padahal terkadang aku mencoba menyamakan nadaku seperti la...la...la... A B C dengan Kurosaki-kun tidak pernah bisa." jelas Orihime tidak karuan.

"Aaaaahh kalian ini bicara apa? Ada apa Inoue?" tanya Ichigo.

"Lho bukannya tadi Kurosaki-kun yang memintaku datang?" jawabnya.

"Tapi kenapa kau harus membawa orang itu?" tanya Ichigo kembali sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sai yang tengah tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Tidak apa kok. Sai-kun tadi mengajakku bersama ke UKS, ku rasa tidak apa kan?" jawab Orihime dengan senyumnya.

"Sai, bisa kau antar aku pulang?" tanya Sakura seraya berjalan menuju Sai.

"Baiklah, apa kau sedang tidak enak badan, Sakura?" Sakura menggeleng dan mereka berjalan bersama. Sebelum Sakura beranjak meninggalkan pintu UKS, ia memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Ichigo sehingga Ichigo merasakan aura yang lebih buruk dari Menos. (Sakura berarti serem banget ya? XD) 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

**Soul Society****  
**

Rukia terus berlari menuju ke tempat gotei 13 tanpa menyadari kehadiran Sasuke yang sedaritadi tengah membuntutinya, menyamar menjadi bayangannya. Namun ketika ia hampir sampai ke tempat gotei 13, ia mulai menyadari kehadiran orang lain yang membuntutinya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, namun perhatiannya mulai tertuju pada bayangannya. Arah dari bayangan tersebut menuju ke arah yang berbeda 27 derajat dari biasanya. Karena Rukia penasaran, ia pun menginjak bayangannya. Ketika tak ada respon, ia mengulanginya terus, hingga terdengar suara kecil yang meringis disekitarnya. Rukia melompat, mendapati bayangannya tak mengikuti arahnya melompat. Rukia terkejut namun ia segera mengambil Sode No Shirayuki dan berjaga-jaga.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Rukia kepada bayangannya. Seketika bayangan itu berbubah menjadi sosok yang tak asing lagi baginya.

"Sasuke?" batin Rukia. Ia segera berlari menuju Sasuke seraya menghunuskan zanpakunya. Sasuke menahannya dengan kunai, menekan Rukia yang tak sebanding dengannya.

"Hentikan Kuchiki! Aku hanya ingin bertemu Itachi!" pinta Sasuke, namun Rukia tak mengindahkannya, ia terus membentur Sasuke, menghadangnya mati-matian agar ia tidak memasuki wilayah Gotei 13. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

**Gotei 13****  
**

"KUCHIKI-TAICHOU! UCHIHA-TAICHOU!" teriakan seorang fuku-taichou divisi 6 berkoar disekitar Kuchiki mansion. Ia terus berlari menuju ruang pertemuan keluarga Kuchiki tanpa peduli hadangan didepannya.

"Kuchiki-taichou! Hah.. Hah.. Hah.." ia membuka pintu pertemuan dan melirik ketenangan dari taichou divisi 6 yang tengah meminum teh bersama sahabat barunya, taichou divisi 5.

"Kalau mau masuk, seharusnya permisi dulu Abarai," saut taichou divisi 5 tersebut seraya menatap Renji.

"Maafkan saya, tapi ini lebih penting. Rukia.. Ia sedang bertarung dengan seorang laki-laki yang katanya memiliki lambang yang sama dengan Uchiha-taichou." jelas Renji panjang lebar. Itachi -taichou divisi 5- seketika menyipitkan matanya. Ia langsung berdiri dan disambut pula dengan berdirinya Byakuya.

"Sebaiknya aku melihatnya." Byakuya dan Renji berlari diikuti dengan Itachi dibelakang mereka. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

"Ahhh.. Hah.. Hah.. Tsugi no mae, HAKUREN!" jurus andalan Rukia terpakai namun Sasuke bisa mematahkannya dengan mudah. Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya, bermaksud untuk menggunakan amaterasu yang sekarang dikuasainya.

"Hentikan, Sasuke!" mendengar suara itu, Sasuke menarik jurusnya, membuka matanya dan melihat sosok kakaknya meletakkan kedua jarinya dikeningnya. Ia terkejut dan menatap sang kakak dengan tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba airmatanya mengalir dan ia segera memeluk kakaknya.

"N-Nii.. Nii-san!" jeritnya ketika itu pula.

"Hey Rukia, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Renji pada Rukia. Rukia menggeleng lalu ia menangkap sosok Byakuya yang tengah menuju kearahnya.

"Maafkan aku Nii-sama, aku tidak bisa menjaga kedamaian Soul Society." pasrahnya. Ia tertunduk.

"Bukan kesalahanmu." jawab Byakuya singkat. Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan derasnya, seakan langitpun menangis dengan pertemuan Sasuke dan Itachi. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

"Adikmu kuat." ucap Byakuya yang tengah duduk diruang tamu bersama Itachi.

"Begitu pula Rukia." jawab Itachi simple seraya mengacak rambut Sasuke pelan.

"Nii-san, aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" ucap Sasuke yang ogah-ogahan diperlakukan seperti itu. Byakuya yang melirik Uchiha bersaudara itu linglung, lalu ia menatap Rukia seakan ingin melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sasuke, minta maaflah pada Rukia." ucap Itachi tegas. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Tidak mau! Padahal aku cuma mau bertemu Nii-san, tapi dia tidak memperbolehkanku." jawab Sasuke ketus.

"Anak manja!" desis Rukia. Sasuke hanya memalingkan wajahnya. Sejak sekian lama ia tidak bertemu dengan Itachi, kali ini ia amat senang bertemu lagi dengan kakaknya itu. Bahkan terkesan 'lengket'.

"Kalian berdua bisa menunggu diluar sebentar?" tanya Itachi sambil tersenyum lembut. Rukia dan Sasuke mengangguk, mereka segera pergi keluar. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

Rukia dan Sakura hanya duduk dihalaman Kuchiki Mansion tanpa ada yang bicara. Namun Rukia yang penasaran segera memulai pembicaraan.

"Hey Uchiha," Rukia memalingkan wajahnya

"Panggil aku Sasuke." pinta Sasuke. Rukia hanya menarik nafas. "Bagaimana agar aku bisa menjadi kuat sepertimu?" tanya Rukia tanpa basa-basi.

"Hn? Tidak tau." jawab Sasuke.

"Kau menyebalkan." ucap Rukia sinis.

"Rukia, Sasuke masuklah." pinta Byakuya. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

"Ada apa Nii-sama?" tanya Rukia.

"Ku rasa ini mungkin saat yang tidak tepat. Tapi, kami ingin.." ucapan Byakuya terputus, ia tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun.

"Kami akan menjodohkan kalian." saut Itachi.

Rukia terkejut histeris sambil menyemburkan air minumnya ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke kesal, namun ia hanya ber "Hn" saja.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Itachi santai.

Apa? Apa? Apa? Sasuke dan Rukia dijodohkan? Lalu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

**TO BE CONTINUE**

*~ Ruruberry ~*

Aku gatau juga kenapa jadi gini.. Ada yang request katanya gimana kalo coba Sai denganOrihime? Ku rasa itu bagus juga karena aku tau Hinata FC pasti marah kalo Naruto sama Orihime.. haha

Oh ya sebenarnya aku rada bingung soalnya si Byakkun tuh kaga pernah senyum, jadi mau ku buat OOC juga ga cocok.. Mohon maaf jika chapter ini tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kalian inginkan..

Maafkan aku..

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya?

Voting :

IchiRuki + SasuSaku ?

SasuRuki + IchiSaku ?

IchiSaku, SasuRuki tapi akhirannya IchiRuki & SasuSaku?

Buat SaiHime udah paten!

Ada rencana buat Naruto ga?


	3. This is Complicated

**Chapter 3  
**

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

Summary : Sasuke, seorang murid pindahan dari Konoha mulai memasuki Karakura bersama Sakura dan Naruto. Apa yang akan terjadi? 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

Disclaimer:  
Bleach © Tite Kubo  
Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
It's All About Us! © Ruruberry  
Genre : Romance / Drama  
Rated : T  
Pair : SasuRuki, IchiSaku slight IchiRuki SasuSaku and SaiHime  
WARNING : Abal, aneh, agak OOC, Miss typo..  
Please, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

Chapter 3  
This is Complicated 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

"Mendadak sekali, Nii-san?" tanya Sasuke datar. Yang ditanya hanya terdiam bingung menjawabnya. Diketahui pula, Kuchiki dan Uchiha adalah sebagian dari keluarga bangsawan yang terkenal di Soul Society. Jadi tidak salah bila mereka ingin menjalin hubungan demi kejayaan keluarga masing-masing.

"A-apa kau tidak keberatan Uchiha?" tanya Rukia gugup, ia masih tidak menyanka bahwa ia akan dijodohkan dengan laki-laki disampingnya.

"Untuk apa? Aku hanya tidak mau membuat Nii-san kecewa." jawab Sasuke singkat namun jelas. _(N/A : Dasar pelit kata nie cowok!)  
_  
"Bagaimana denganmu Rukia? Kalau kau setuju, pertunangannya akan disiapkan beberapa hari lagi." ucap Byakuya yang sontak membuat Rukia jantungan (?). Ia bingung antara belum mau dijodohkan atau alasan yang sama dengan Uchiha bungsu, tidak mau mengecewakan kakak tercintanya.

"Aku setuju. Demi keluarga Kuchiki. Keluarga bangsawan memang harus dipertahankan." itulah ucapan yang terlontar dimulut sang Kuchiki kecil.

"Tapi aku memiliki syarat." tiba-tiba sang Uchiha bungsu angkat bicara. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

**Kediaman Kurosaki  
**  
Ichigo yang tengah merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang empuk miliknya terdiam. Memikirkan sesuatu antara Sasuke dan Rukia. Bodohnya, kenapa ia tidak mengikuti mereka menuju Soul Society? Ia malah memikirkan gadis berambut soft pink yang tadi pagi mendapatkan ciumannya. Dan ketika ia teringat, seketika itu pula rona merah lekat menuai pipinya. Sayang, ia pun teringat lagi dengan Rukia, gadis bermata violet cerah yang selama ini dikenalnya.

"Ichigo, buka jendelanya! Hey!" ucapan seseorang tersebut membangunkan lamunannya. Ia bangun dan terkejut melihat mata violet itu.

"Rukia? Ku fikir kau tidak pulang, karena itu jendelanya ku kunci." ucap Ichigo cengengesan seraya membuka jendela kamarnya.

"Sudahlah, ku ceritakan besok saja." ucap Rukia yang lalu berlalu.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ichigo datar.

"Mau mandi. Gigai ini juga perlu mandi kan? Apa aku harus memberitahumu terus?" tanya Rukia sinis dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Seketika itu pula Ichigo tersadar, ada sebuah cincin yang terletak dijari manis Rukia. "Sejak kapan Rukia memakai cincin?" batinnya. 

*~ Ruruberry ~*

_**NEXT DAY**_**  
**

**Karakura High School  
**  
"Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san! Selamat pagi!" salam Orihime kepada Ichigo dan Rukia yang berjalan berdampingan menuju kelas. Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghampiri mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita izin sekarang atau kita akan sampai lebih lama lagi." ucap Sasuke.

"Hey apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanya Ichigo yang langsung menyanggah sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Hn?" hanya itu yang diucapkan Sasuke dan ia pun berlalu.

"Ichigo, aku ada kepentingan mendadak. Ini perintah langsung dari Nii-sama, kau disuruh mengantarkan teman-teman Sasuke ke Soul Society." ucap Rukia yang setelah itu juga berlalu. Ketika Rukia dan Sasuke berjalan berdampingan, ia tidak sengaja melihat mereka yang memakai cincin perak yang sama. Ini membuatnya semakin bingung. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

"Untuk apa kau mengajakku ketempatmu, Uchiha?" tanya Rukia pelan.

"Panggil aku Sasuke." pinta Sasuke datar.

"Iya baik, Sasuke." ucap Rukia.

"Hn, Karena kau kunci dari semuanya." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengucapkan kata 'Hn'?" tanya Rukia sinis.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke kembali dan Rukia pun terdiam. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

**Classroom**

"Kurosaki-kun! Kau kenapa?" tanya Orihime yang tengah mengagetkan Ichigo dari lamunannya.

"Tidak Inoue, aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu." ucap Ichigo datar.

"Begitu ya," ucap Orihime singkat dengan nada menyesal.

"Hime-san, aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar bisa kan?" tanya Sai yang tiba-tiba saja muncul bersama Sakura.

"S-Sai? Lalu untuk apa kau mengajakku kemari segala?" tanya Sakura terkejut.

"Yah, karena aku ingin mengajak Hime-san, ku pikir kau mau menemani Ichigo-kun?" jawab Sai dengan tawa kecil seenaknya.

"Seenaknya saja memutuskan kau ini!" bentak Sakura yang seakan tak terima dengan ucapan Sai.

"Tidak apa. Aku juga ada yang mau dibicarakan dengan pinky ini. Kalian pergi saja." ucap Ichigo yang seketika itu pula warna merah merona terpancar dipipi Sakura. Dan diiringi dengan cengiran Orihime, ia pun berlalu bersama Sai.

"Apa maksudmu, menyebutku pinky?" tanya Sakura geram. Ichigo malas menanggapinya, yang ada di pikirannya sekarang ini hanyalah seorang gadis bernama Rukia Kuchiki. 'Hah, mendokusai' batinnya.

"Sakura, kau tau cincin dijari Sasuke?" tanya Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau tanyakan padaku?" tanya Sakura bingung. Tapi tadi ia memang melihat sesuatu yang janggal dari Sasuke.

"Ku rasa kau tau, karena dia memakai cincin yang sama dengan Rukia," jawab Ichigo. "tapi sudahlah, mungkin kita memang tidak boleh tau" lanjutnya yang tengah beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tiba-tiba ia menoleh sebentar, menatap lekat mata emerland Sakura. "Aku lupa, nanti setelah pulang sekolah. Kau dan teman-temanmu, ikuti aku." ucap Ichigo yang segera keluar dari kelasnya. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

**TRAVEL**

"Kau berat." ucap pemilik mata sharingan itu (yang kita pastinya sudah tau siapa).

"Tidak usah protes! Lari saja yang benar!" balas pemilik mata violet yang tengah berpengangan pada pundak sang Uchiha yang sedang berlari secepat mungkin menuju desanya. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

_**Flash Back  
**_  
"Tapi aku memiliki syarat," tiba-tiba semua terdiam, sudah jelas bertanya-tanya dengan syarat yang diajukan sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Aku mau Rukia-san menemuiku ke Konoha besok. Hanya itu." tanya Sasuke.

"Hmm" Itachi dan Byakuya hanya terdiam, mereka berdua bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara.

"Baiklah, aku setuju. Kuchiki-taichou?" tanya Itachi santai (Oh, ini cowok pujaanku banget!)

"Baiklah." jawab Byakuya tenang. Sebenarnya ia ingin bilang 'Ok, boleh aja! Tapi jagain ade gue ye? Awas aja lu kalo lecet! Gue gorok lu ye! Liat aje!' tapi, sayang. Kubo-sensei pasti akan pingsan bila Byakuya berucap seperti tadi. OOC yang TERLALU kata bang haji Rhoma Irama. Tiba-tiba, Byakuya mengeluarkan sepasang cincin yang sama hanya berbeda ukuran kepada mereka berdua. Sebenarnya itu cincin untuk IchiRuki, buat jaga-jaga kalau Rukia tidak mau ditunangkan dengan Sasuke. Untungnya Rukia mau, tapi alhasil cincinnya agak sedikit longgar dipakai Sasuke.

_**Flash Back End**_

"Kapan kita akan sampai ke Konoha? Dan kenapa kau tidak membawa teman-temanmu?" tanya Rukia.

"Kira-kira besok kita sampai. Dan aku ingin ke Konoha bersamamu karena aku punya alasan sendiri. Kalau tidak keberatan, onna. Aku sedang berlari, bisakah kau diam?" jawab Sasuke panjang lebar. Kata-kata terpanjang yang pernah Rukia dengar dari mulut Sasuke Uchiha.

"Mendokusai," balas Rukia. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

**BREAK TIME  
**  
"Sakura-san, kau tidak mau ke kantin?" tanya gadis berambut orange segar itu kepada gadis yang dipanggilnya Sakura.

"Tidak usah, Inoue. Nanti aku mengganggu kencan disekolahmu dengan Sai." jawab Sakura cengengesan. Yang diajak bicara tengah meredakan wajahnya yang mendidih, lebih tepatnya sih merona merah, tapi terlihat manis ketika dilihat.

"Sakura-san bicara apa sih? Aku dan Sai tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kok." jawab Orihime yang tengah memainkan jarinya. Wewh, mengingatkanmu pada seseorang uh?

"Sudahlah, aku mau ke atap sekolah dulu. Siapa tau ada udara segar yang bisa ku hirup. Dah, Inoue." ucapan terakhir tersebut menandakan Sakura yang tengah menuju atap sekolah barunya. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

Terdengar derap langkah dari atap loteng, hembusan angin seakan tak peduli dan terus saja membuat rambut nyentrik itu berkibas. Mata musim gugurnya menatap jauh tanpa celah. Lalu bibir ranum itu tersenyum tiba-tiba dan mulai menatap indahnya langit hari itu.

"Ichigo?" spontanitas Sakura menyebut namanya, membuat pemilik nama itu menoleh dan berdiri.

"Sedang apa kau disini, pink?" tanya Ichigo ogah-ogahan.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Bukan urusanmu." jawab Ichigo ketus.

"Kalau begitu aku kemari juga bukan urusanmu kan, orange? Eh.." ucapan Sakura terhenti, derap kaki terdengar dari telinganya yang terlatih. Reflek ia menggaet tangan Ichigo dan bersembunyi dibalik dinding dimana mereka masuk tadi.

"Kenapa kita sembunyi, pink?"

"Diam!" jawab Sakura yang mulai naik darah. Seseorang mulai masuk, laki-laki tinggi berambut coklat gelap memasuki atap sekolah ini.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa? Bukannya tadi Sakura bilang mau ke atap sekolah. Apa aku yang salah dengar tadi? Padahal aku ada urusan dengannya." ucap Sai yang terus-terusan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sai? Dia ingin bicara denganku?" batin Sakura yg terus membungkam mulut Ichigo yang ingin sekali meraung.

"Tapi, karena tidak ada orang. Coba saja.. Ehemmm..! Hime-san...kau... Aaaa.. Kau.." ucapan Sai tersendat tak karuan. Suaranya ricuh, hampir tak terdengar. "Hime-san, kau...cantik.. Hm, mau makan siang bersamaku? Ahh! Bicara apa aku tadi? Apa Naruto benar memberiku saran berkata begitu? Sudahlah, aku cari Sakura saja atau membaca beberapa buku tentang kencan yang baik diperpustakaan. Ini tidak akan berhasil." ucapan terakhir Sai tersebut membuatnya berbalik arah dan keluar dari ruangan terbuka ini.

"Haaaahh! Kau ini apa-apaan sih pink? Kau hampir membuatku mati!" ucap Ichigo yang merasa lega karena bisa bernafas lagi.

"Jadi Sai mempunyai masalah dengan perasaannya? Hmm.. Seharusnya dia tidak mengandalkan Naruto yang asal-asalan!" Sakura gemas dengan tingkah Sai. Tanpa mengindahkan Ichigo, ia pun pergi.

"HEY SAKURA! Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab!" teriak Ichigo dengan raut wajah kesalnya. "Sakura-pink, memang aneh." 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

"Aduh!" Sakura terjatuh, tidak sengaja menabrak seorang laki-laki berdada bidang didepannya.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya lelaki itu seraya membantu Sakura berdiri lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau lihat Sai, Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang tengah menatap sekitar mencari Sai.

"Tidak, untuk apa mencari Sai?"

"Dia bilang, ada yang mau dibicarakan denganku." jawab Sakura seraya berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolahnya diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Mau ku bantu?" tanya Naruto yang diikuti anggukan kecil Sakura. Naruto berdesis, tersenyum kecil menatap Sakura. Gadis yang sedari dulu disukainya. Sekarang ia lega, janjinya terpenuhi. Sasuke kembali, cinta Sakura kembali walau itu mematahkan hatinya sendiri. Itu cukup, karena cinta tak harus memiliki bukan? Biarkan mereka mencari Sai dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. 

*~ Ruruberry ~* 

"Hey Uchiha, sampai kapan kita berlari?" tanya Rukia santai.

"Panggil aku Sasuke, Kuchiki." sanggah Sasuke pelan.

"Baik, Sa-su-ke! Kalau begitu panggil aku Rukia." jawab Rukia sinis.

"Maaf, Onna. Aku tidak mendengarmu. Dan kau pun tidak berlari, tapi naik dipunggungku yang berlari." jawab pemilik mata sharingan itu.

"Iya, aku tau. Tetaplah berlari." Rukia memutar bola matanya.

"Cero," Sebuah cero menghantam mereka, namun Sasuke dan Rukia yang tanggap segera menghindar. Rukia melepas gigainya dan segera mengambil Sode No Shirayukinya.

"Hohh, ada mangsa baru Ulquiorra-sama." seseorang menancapkan kakinya ditanah. Diikuti laki-laki berwajah putih pucat dibelakangnya.

"Ulquiorra Cifer?" batin Rukia yang memasang kuda-kuda.

"Tidak ku sangka akan bertemu denganmu disini." jawab Ulquiorra santai.

"Aku akan menghabisinya sekarang kalau kau mau, Ulquiorra-sama." jawab wanita itu. Rambut merah cerah, wajah sinis dan kacamatanya, seakan baru dilihat oleh pemilik mata violet itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Karin." sapa Sasuke lengkap dengan sharingannya. Karin pun terkejut menatap mata itu.

"Sasuke-kun?" sontak Karin berteriak dan berlari memeluk Sasuke.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Rukia.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat yang melepas pelukan Karin. "Maaf, Karin. Sepertinya kau musuh kami sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu? Siapa gadis ini?" tanya Karin yang sinis melirik Rukia.

"Dia tunanganku. Kau tidak berniat untuk melukainya kan?" ucap Sasuke yang menyeringai, menggenggam erat tangan Rukia.

"Mangenkyo Sharingan" 

___** To be Continue **____**  
**_

Weleh, ini adalah complicated beneran kan?  
Dimulai dari perasaan Sasuke dan Rukia yang dijodohkan tanpa atau belum ada cemisty, lalu Ichigo yang bingung memikirkan Sakura dan Rukia. Sedangkan Sakura, entah pikirannya kemana.  
Ditambah lagi Sai yang menyukai Orihime, dan Naruto yang masih mencintai Sakura.  
Aku sendiri saja bingung lho dengan ini semua. Dan maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa membuat IchiRukiSasu. Karena aku maunya adil. Kalian juga harus pikirin pikirannya SasuSaku FC. Untuk bagian NaruSaku, cuma dikit kok, besok aku mau buat NaruxXx kok. XD 

_**§ Review Please §**_

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


End file.
